


Found - Shadamy

by MineRobber



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23407465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MineRobber/pseuds/MineRobber
Summary: Sonic skips on a date with Amy so he can be with Sally, and Amy is lost. But maybe, with Shadow, she can be Found? Songfic, Found (from the Steven Universe Movie OST)
Relationships: Amy Rose/Shadow the Hedgehog
Kudos: 19





	Found - Shadamy

Amy sat on the beach, waiting. She had packed a picnic and everything, the only thing she was waiting on was... Sonic. He had said he'd be there, and yet, here she was, waiting on the fastest thing in the world. None of it made sense: he had said he'd be at the beach, there was only the one beach where you could picnic, and... wait, what's that?

Further down the pier, Amy spotted him: Sonic, sitting and chatting with a familiar brown chipmunk.

Amy can't believe her eyes. Sonic had said he was going to go on a date with her, and not only had he blown her off, but he was _at the same beach with another girl!_ She had a sudden realization, the kind that she should have had years ago: Sonic didn't love her back. She began to cry and started running, running away from _Sonic_ and the _stupid beach_ and the _date plans_ and everything. As she ran, the pieces began to fall into place in her mind. Of course, Sonic had been leading her on the whole time to keep up appearances while seeing another girl. It all made sense the more she thought about it. Why should he love her? ...Why should she waste her time loving him?

She suddenly stopped and realized where she was. It was a big field, one of Sonic's favorite places to relax and look at the stars... with her. She wasn't sure why she had ran here, but she immediately broke down crying. She sat there and wept for a while, thinking of all the time she had wasted chasing that infernal blue dunce. She cried her heart out, and some more. When she heard footsteps, she opened her eyes to see a familiar black figure walking up to her. Of course, of everybody who could find her like this, it would have to be Shadow. She rolled over and cried some more.

"Rose?" It took Shadow a second to identify the shuddering, crying pink hedgehog in front of him. He had never seen Amy so... sad. She was usually happy enough to cover everybody's sadness when bad times came, and yet, here she was, bawling her eyes out in the middle of a field.

"...Leave me alone, Shadow." Amy was determined to have some sense of privacy and dignity, even as she cried in a wide-open field.

"Rose!" He ran to her side. "What's wrong?"

"...It's...it's nothing." Amy lied through her teeth. The sooner Shadow left, the sooner Amy could go back to feeling sorry for herself.

"Stop lying." Shadow picked her up and sat her upright, hugging her to his side. Amy paused her crying; she felt his warmth and his genuine concern. He continued. "What happened? Was it _faker_?"

Amy wasn't sure what had happened. One second she was sitting with Shadow, fully upright and in a somewhat happy state (considering how she was feeling), and the next thing she knew, she was breaking down and telling him everything. The date plans, Sonic being with Sally further down the pier, everything.

Shadow growled. "I'll kill him." He moved to stand up.

Amy grabbed his arm to keep him from leaving. "No, no...it's my fault. I should've known he didn't like me like that."

Shadow smiled a half-smile. "Well, he should have known not to play with a girl's feelings."

Amy started crying again. "I don't know if I can love someone ever again. I've spent so long chasing that... that _faker_ that I'm not sure I could love anyone else."

Shadow looked at her, admiring her and letting her cry on him. "Oh, Rose, you'll be okay in the end." He hugged her closer and began to sing; quietly enough that only she could hear. _"Someday, somewhere, somehow... you'll love again! You just need to find someone..."_

She smiled. She wasn't sure what these feelings coming over her were, but she joined him in the next verse, regardless. _"Someday, somewhere, somehow... I'll love again! I just need to find someone..."_ Amy wiggled out of Shadow's grasp and sat in front of him, facing him, as they sang together. _"Someone, who treats me better, someone who wants me around... Someday, somewhere, somehow, I'm gonna feel... found..."_

Shadow smiled and got up. "Well, unfortunately, I have to go... call me if you need anything else?" He was blushing, slightly. He was definitely head over heels for her, although for how long he'd been in love he didn't know.

Amy nodded. She realized what she had been feeling... _love_. She was in love with Shadow. It was plain to see. He gave her a rose as he walked away, and her cheeks decided the rose was on to something as she blushed to match it. Shadow looked at her and smiled as he walked away. Amy sang a short line to herself. _"Today, right here, right now... I already feel... found..."_

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think? I was lying in my bed awake at night thinking of this song and how wonderfully it fits these two. If you want me to continue this into a full story, let me know.


End file.
